The Piece of My Heart
by Mochi's YeWook
Summary: ryeowook yeoja yang ceria, telah di tinggal oleh namjachingunya entah kemana. tapi yesung datang saat ryeowook dalam kesedihan    YeWook is back..
1. Chapter 1

**The piece of my heart**

Main cast :

Ryeowook (yeoja)

Yesung (namja) | slight : haewook

and other cast

Disclaimer :

Seluruh cast adalah mahkluk milik tuham YME yang di berikan ke orangtua masing-masing. nih FF murni milik saya

Summary : yeoja setia yang yang telah di tinggal namjachingu *bener2 g punter bikin summary*

NO COPAS! NO BASH!

HAPPY READING

Ryeowook pov

" _chagi, kau senang?" _

" _ne oppa, aku senang sekali hari ini " aku berikan senyuman termanis yang aku punya_

" _kajja, kita pulang ne? Sudah gelap, nanti umma wookie khawatir " ajak oppa sambil menggandeng tanganku _

" _ne " _

_Aku dan hae oppa berjalan sampai rumah. Bukannya hae oppa tak punya mobil, tapi entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin berlama-lama dengannya._

_._

_._

_Aku sakit, di dadaku sangat sakit! Hikz..hikz...apa yang kau lakukan oppa? Apa salahku selama ini? kenapa oppa? _

hanya mimpi, tapi mimpi itu terus saja datang.

Oppa, aku sangat mencintai mu! Kenapa kau tega kepada ku oppa? Aku sakit oppa . hikz.. aku menangis karena dia? Aku tak mau menangis lagi, aku sudah lelah, tapi air mata ku susah berhenti. Seakan-akan air mata ku ini ingin mengabarkan pada semua orang, dunia bahkan mungkin hae oppa supaya tahu kalau aku yeoja yang manis sedang sakit. ya, aku sakit hati.

' sudahlah wookie jangan menangis lagi, kamu harus kuat . FIGHTING!' aku menyemangati diriku sendiri

" hah~ aku tidak boleh seperti ini " aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi

" CHAGI~~~ KAU SUDAH BANGUN? " itu pasti umma.

" NE UMMA, WOOKIE SUDAH BANGUN SEBENTAR LAGI TURUN " teriakku yang tak kalah dari umma

" UMMA TUNGGU DI RUANG MAKAN YA CHAGI~"

" NE~" akhirnya umma ku yang cerewet tapi sangat menyanyangi ku tidak berteriak lagi. Sudah rutinitas umma setiap pagi teriak dengan suara cemprengnya, eh? Aku kok jadi ngomongin umma sih? Aishhh...

Ryeowook end pov

Normal pov

Ryeowook sedang bersiap untuk pergi sekolah, dia sedang merapikan buku pelajarannya. Tapi , dia berhenti memasukkan bukunya dan mengambil sebuah buku atau lebih tepatnya sebuah novel kesayangannya. Ryeowook mengambilnya, dia terlihat sangat sakit dan kecewa seperti kekecewaan kepada orang yang sudah memberikan buku itu untuknya. Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca, kenangan yang dulu kini berputar dengan indah di otaknya. Pertahanannya pun runtuh sudah, dia menangis sesenggukan sambil memeluk novel itu, seakan dalam hatinya sangat merindukan namjanya tapi itu dulu.

" chagi.." dengan cepat ryeowook menghapus air matanya yang mengalir

" ne "

" wookie menangis lagi? Uljima, nanti oppa ajak ryeowook jalan-jalan terus kita wisata kuliner. Wookie kan suka bereksperimen memasak, nanti juga oppa belikan wookie buku memasak ne? " kyuhyun, oppa kandung ryeowook kini menenangkan yeodongsaengnya dengan memeluk dan mengusap lembut kepala ryeowook

"..." ryeowook mengangguk dalam dekapan kyuhyun, tapi dia masih terisak

" uljima chagi, ayo berangkat sudah siang. Apa mau wookie telat?" kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata ryeowook, dan mengajaknya berangkat sekolah.

Mata ryeowook terlihat sembab, biar pun dia menangis hanya sebentar tapi sangat kelihatan kalau dia baru saja menangis.

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook sekarang berada di ruang makan, umma dan appa mereka berdua setia menunggu kedua anaknya sedari tadi.

Ummanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan wajah anak perempuan satu-satunya ini

" chagi,, chagi menangis? Wae? Masih belum bisa melupakan hae? " ummanya bertanya dengan sehalus mungkin, takut perasaan anaknya yang sensitif ini terluka

" ne umma, tadi wookie menangis lagi sambil memeluk novel kesayangannya " jawab kyuhyun yang seharusnya tak di jawab olehnya

Ryeowook menunduk sedih, umma ryeowook yaitu teuki menghampiri anaknya dan memeluk ryeowook untuk memberi kekuatan kepada anaknya yang kelihatannya sangat rapuh ini

" appa juga mau di peluk sama uri chagi " kangin, appa ryeowook dan kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan meghampiri dua wanita yang ada di rumahnya, kangin juga memeluk keduanya. Kyuhyun yang merasa di tinggal pun juga ikut-ikutan memeluk dongsaeng kesayangannya. Sebenarnya yang kyuhyun peluk bukanlah ryeowook tapi kedua orang tuanya. Namun, perasaan untuk memberi kekuatan ryeowook tersalurkan. Mereka melepas pelukannya,

" uljima chagi.. " teuki yang tahu ryeowook sudah terisak , membawa ryeowook kedalam pelukannya

" ani umma, wookie terharu memliki keluarga yang sangat menyayangi wookie " ryeowook semakin terisak

" kalau begitu jangan nangis ne? Wookie nanti tidak manis lagi bagaimana? " teuki menghapus air mata ryeowook

" umma~ " ryeowook cemberut imut karena perkataan ummanya

" chagi imut sekali tingkah mu " sekarang giliran appanya yang mencubit kedua pipi ryeowook

" aw,,,appa " rintih manja ryeowook

" tuh kan semakin imut saja dongsaeng oppa ini " kyuhyun pun tak mau kalah menggoda dongsaeng kesayangannya

" sudah~~ mau menggoda wookie apa breakfast? " tanya ketus ryeowook dengan tangannya di dada, yang sebenarnya tingkah dia ini membuat tiga makhluk di sekelilingnya menjadi gemas

" MARI KITA MAKAN~~ " teriak keluarga KIM

Ryeowook berangkat bersama kyuhyun, dengan menaiki mobil. Kyuhyun tak mau dongsaeng kesayangannya naik bus yang harus menunggu di halte. Dengan senang hati kyuhyun mengantar ryeowook sampai di depan kelasnya, takut ryeowook tak sampai atau ada yang mau berbuat jahat padanya. Padahal kyuhyun harus kuliah, dan kampus kyuhyun dengan sekolah ryeowook tidak dekat jaraknya. Tapi itu sudah tanggung jawab kyuhyun sebagai oppanya yang harus menjaga adik semata wayangnya ini.

" oppa sana pergi, wookie sudah sampai kelas "

" bener, oppa pergi? " kyuhyun menyakinkan ryeowook

" ne, sana pergi. Malu tau oppa di lihatin semua orang yang ada disini " ryeowook mendorong kyuhyun sampai tempat dimana kyuhyun memparkir mobil

" ne chagi, sudah sana chagi masuk saja. Oppa lihatin dari sini ne? "

" ne " ryeowook mengangguk patuh

" chagi tunggu, ada yang ketinggalan "

" waeyo oppa? " ryeowook berhenti, kyuhyun menghampirinya dan mengecup lembut kening ryeowook

" aish, oppa! Wookie sudah kelas 2 SMA, tapi oppa masih saja seperti itu sama wookie " ryeowook protes dengan aksi kyuhyun

" tapi tetap saja wookie dongsaeng kecil oppa, sudah sana. Belajar yang rajin , jangan makan sembarangan, patuh pada songsaenim, ja-..."

" jangan lupa hubungi oppa kalau ada apa-apa " ryeowook memotong perkataan kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan senyuman

Ryeowook duduk di bangkunya, dia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Kibum sahabat ryeowook, sedih karena ryeowook kurang bersemangat dan terlihat murung. Tapi kibum membiarkan ryeowook menyelami dunianya sendiri. Bukan kibum tidak peduli, tapi dia tidak mau ryeowook tambah murung.

" wookie mau kemana? " tanya kibum

" ke toilet sebentar bummie "

" perlu aku antarkan?" tawar kibum yang mengkhawatirkan

" aniyo,, aku bisa sendiri. Gomawo buat tawaran mu bummi "

Ryeowook meninggalkan kelas, dia berjalan gontai. Pandangannya pun tampak kosong. Setiap yang melihat keadaan ryeowook pasti sangat menyedihkan. Tapi ryeowook tidak peduli dengan itu. Sekarang ryeowook tidak menuju toilet, dia berjalan seperti tanpa arah dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk di singgahinya. Yaitu taman sekolah, ryeowook selalu pergi kesana kalau ingin mencari ketenangan. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat seseorang di balik pohon yang sedang...  
>entahlah hanya ryeowook yang tau<p>

annyeong^^

moga kalian suka dengan FFnya,,

sebenarnya nih FF uda lama, tapi belom juda END..

ni FF juga q publish d group(FB)

so, LANJUT or NO?

review kalian yang menentukan


	2. Chapter 2

**The piece of my heart**

main cast : ryeowook (yeoja)

yesung (namja) | slight : haewook

Summary : seorang yeoja yang tidak ada femininnya sama sekali , bisa di taklukan oleh namja yang bisa di bilang agak pendiam. Tapi setelah yeoja itu telah mencintainya, namja itu tidak memperdulikannya

happy reading

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! AND GO AWAY .

Mata ryeowook membulat sempurna, setelah tahu siapa orang yang ada di balik pohon itu. Dia tak menyangka prasangka yang selama ini di tepisnya jauh-jauh, ternyata adalah kenyataan. Seorang namja yang sudah membuat ryeowook terpuruk kini ada di hadapannya. Ya, donghae adalah namja yang ryeowook cintai, tapi sekarang cinta ryeowook sudah di terlantarkan oleh donghae. Ryeowook memandang lurus kearah dimana donghae berada. Selama ini donghae menghilang begitu saja, tanpa memberi kabar pada ryeowook. Ryeowook yakin akan cintanya dan menunggu donghae kembali kepadanya, tapi pemikiran ryewook salah besar. Donghae memang kembali, tapi tidak membawa kebahagiaan untuk ryeowook, melainkan donghae kembali seperti membawa tombak yang sudah siap donghae luncurkan ke dalm hati ryeowook.

" hae...ini yang kau bilang akan kembali pada ku dan membawa kebahagiaan? Ya, kebahagiaan untukmu. Tapi kehancuran untukku. Selama kau pergi kabar sedikit pun tentang tak pernah sampai ke telinga ku, hikz.." suara ryeowook bergetar menahan tangis, dia berbicara sendiri. Ryeowook yakin di balik pohon itu ada seorang yeoja yang entah siapa? Dan ryeowook tak mau tahu, yang dia tahu sekarang namjanya telah berkhianat.

Normal end pov

Kibum pov

wookie, dimana kau? Ini sudah bel masuk jam pelajaran. Tapi kamu tidak kembali ke kelas? Apakah sejauh indonesia korea toiletnya wookie? Atau jangan-jangan kau ke kunci disana? Aish... kau membuat ku khawatir wookie. Mana songsaenim bercuap-cuap ria lagi.

Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran songsaenim, lebih baik aku cari wookie saja.

Wookie, kau dimana? Aku sudah mencari mu kemana-kemana tapi tak ketemu.

Eh? Itu wookie kan? Iya, itu wookie.

" wook... ie" panggil ku pelan. Wookie tak menyadari kehadiranku, aku beralih ke arah pandang dimana dia memusatkan perhatiannya? Sampai-samapai kehadiranku saja dia tidak tahu.

" MWO? " teriakku shock melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan untuk wookie

" bum..my? kenpa bisa disini? Kau tak ikut pelajran?" aish, kebiasaan wookie muncul walaupun aku tahu saat ini dia sangat rapuh

" wookie .. aku bolos untuk mencarimu, dan kenapa kau tidak ikut pelajaran? Katanya tai Cuma sebentar? Kau membuat ku khawatir saja wookie"

" mian.." wookie menundukkan kepalanya. Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti ini

" tenang wookie, kau pasti bisa menghadapi ini semua ne? " ku peluk wookie untuk memberi ketenangan

" tapi~ bummy, dia mengkhianati ku. Sakit bummy~" wookie terisak

" uljima wookie " aku menghapus air matanya

" sekarang kita kembali ke kelas saja ne? " ajakku, semakin lama di tempat itu akan semakin terluka wookie sahabat ku .

Aku dan wookie sudah bersahabat sangat lama. Dan aku tahu masalah yang sekarang wookie derita, dia di tinggal pergi oleh namjachingunya. Dan donghae namjachingu wookie berjanji akan kembali, tapi dia kembali untuk wookie hanya menorehkan luka yang sangat dalam di hati sahabat ku ini. wookie, yeoja yang rapuh dan lemah. Makanya setiap pagi kyuhyun oppa mengantarnya sampai kelas. Beruntungnya wookie mempunyai oppa seperti kyuhyun oppa.

" bummy, kenapa kita tidak masuk kelas? " wookie bingung, karena aku membawanya ke kantin

" aku tidak mau masuk kelas dengan keadaanmu seperti ini, nanti songsaenim bertanya bagaimana? Kau mau menjawabnya? "

Wookie memberi jawaban hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" diamlah disini, aku akan membelikanmu minum "

" gomawo bummy" aku balas dengan senyuman

Kibum end pov

Ryeowook pov

Penantianku selama ini sia-sia. Kau telah menghancurkan hati ku hae, bahkan sampai tak berbentuk. Kau tega hae, kau jahat, aku membenci mu, aku tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan mu.

TIIIIIITTTTTTTTT

Oppa datang! Aku berlari menghampiri oppa.

Eh? Siapa dia yang bersama oppa?

" oppa lama~" rajuk ku, biarin dia kan oppa ku

" mian chagi, tadi ada tugas dari dosen. Chagi habis menangis ya? Matanya sembab " aku tak mendengarkan jawaban oppa, pandangan ku kini tertuju ke dalam mobil oppa

" oppa, siapa yeoja itu?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku

" mana? Oh~ dia sungmin "

" yeojachingu oppa? "

" ehmm.. " oppa terlihat berpikir

" kelamaan mikir oppa~~"

" ne chagi~" mata oppa berbinar, pantas saja

" chukkae oppa " tapi kau teringat pengkhianatan hae

" chagi waeyo? Wookie tak suka oppa punya yeojachingu? "

" aniya oppa " aku tak dapat menahan bendungan yang sebentar lagi runtuh. Aku merutuki diri sendiri, kenapa aku harus secengeng ini.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, supaya oppa tak tahu kalau aku menangis. ' wookie, berhenti menangisi namja itu ' aku bertarung dengan perasaanku sendiri

" chagi menangis? Wae? Ceritakan pada oppa ne? " aku menangis dalam pelukan oppa

" hae...hikz..."

" waeyo?" oppa melepaskan pelukannya, aku takut. Sepertinya oppa marah, sorot matanya sangat terlihat

" dia kembali oppa, tapi bukan untuk wookie. Oppa jangan sakiti hae, kasihan dia " aku memohon, aku tahu kalau oppa marah bagaimana

" tidak wookie, dia sudah membuat wookie menangis. Dan siapa pun yang berani membuat dongsaeng oppa ini menangis akan berurusan langsung dengan oppa"

" kyu, sudahlah. Nanti akan tambah semakin membuat wookie sedih " eh? Yeoja yang ada di dalam mobil itu tahu namaku?

" ne oppa " aku mengangguk setuju dengan yeoja tadi

Aku, kyu oppa dan minnie unni pulang. Ternyata oppa sudah punya yeojachingu, namanya sungmin atau biasa di panggil minnie unni.

Akhirnya sampai rumah. Aku berjalan mendahului oppa dan minnie unni.

" aku pulang~" teriakku, di susul dengan oppa dan minnie unni.

" chagi.." umma menyambut ku

" aku mau istirahat umma, lelah "

Aku langsung berlari ke kamar. Aku sedang ingin sendiri.

Tanpa sengaja aku mengambil kembali novel yang tadi pagi aku letakkan begitu saja.

' hae~ lupakah kau padaku? Mana janjimu?'

Aku lelah menangis, aku tak ingin menangis lagi.

" hoam..." rasanya kepalaku berat dan ngantuk.

Ryeowook end pov

Normal pov

Teuki dan kyuhyun khawatir dengan keadaan ryeowook.

" umma, aku takut wookie kenapa-kenapa" kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan keluarga. Tentu saja tanpa ryeowook.

" ne kyu, umma juga takut "

" kita lihat keadaan wookie saja di kamarnya, dari tadi appa tidak melihat dia keluar kamar " ide dari sang appa yang mendapat anggukan serempak dari istri dan anaknya

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kamar ryeowook. Dan melihat ryeowook tertidur pulas, tapi raut wajahnya sangat menyedihkan. Bukan raut wajah yang ceria, seperti mereka tahu selama ini.

" wookie..." gumam teuki yang sudah menagis dalam pelukan suaminya

" kita keluar saja, biarkan uri baby istirahat " usul kangin sebagai kepala keluarga .

Ryeowook bangun dari tidurnya, dia tertidur masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dia langsung mandi dan ganti pakaian. Dia keluar kamar, dan turun ke ruang tengah. Ternyata umma dan appanya , tapi dia tak melihat kyuhyun.

" umma, appa " seketika teuki dan kangin mencari sumber suara

" chagi, sini " panggil teuki

Ryeowook berjalan menuju tempat dimana umma dan appanya duduk. Dia mengambil tempat di tengah antara teuki dan kangin

" oppa dimana?"

" dia mengantar minnie pulang, tadi minnie mau pamitan sama wookie tapi masih tertidur pulas " jawab sang appa dengan mengusap lembut rambut ryeowook

" ehmm... wookie mau keluar sebentar boleh?" tanyannya kepada kdua orang tuanya

" umma antar ne? " tawar teuki takut ryeowook kenapa-kenapa

" wookie Cuma mau cari angin saja dan jalan-jalan umma "

" kalau appa yang antar? " gantian kini appanya yang menawarkan diri

" aniya, sama saja. Wookie mau sendiri. Jebal~" ryeowook memasang wajah memohon

" ne, appa beri ijin. Tapi dengan syarat jangan pulang larut "

" siap appa " ryeowook langsung berlari keluar rumah

" chagi hati-hati " teriak teuki yang entah di dengar atau tidak oleh ryeowook

Ryeowook berjalan tanpa arah, sebenarnya dia tidak tahu dan tidak punya tujuan. Dia tadi hanya ingin mencari suasana yang bisa membuat pikirannya kembali pulih, tentunya melupakan donghae.

BRUKKKK

Ryeowook tak fokus dengan jalannya. Sehingga membuatnya tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja

" yak! Kalau jalan tu pakai mata!" marah namja yang tadi ryeowook tabarak

" MWO? Aku jalan pakai kaki, bukan pakai mata! Kalau mata itu buat melihat! Dasar babo!" ryeowook tak mau kalah.

TBC

Hehehehehehe..

Mian yah, makin gaje ja ni epep.. saya buatnya kilat semua kok.. forgive me

Semua bisa q keluarin sesuai dg suasana hati ku lho~~~

Jd jgn serang sy ne?

Please RCL yah?


	3. Chapter 3

**The piece of my heart **

Main cast : Ryeowook (yeoja)

Yesung (namja)

And other cast | slight : haewook

Summary : seorang yeoja yang tidak ada femininnya sama sekali , bisa di taklukan oleh namja yang bisa di bilang agak pendiam. Tapi setelah yeoja itu telah mencintainya, namja itu tidak memperdulikannya

-happy reading-

BRUKKKK

Ryeowook tak fokus dengan jalannya. Sehingga membuatnya tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja

" yak! Kalau jalan tu pakai mata!" marah namja yang tadi ryeowook tabrak

" MWO? Aku jalan pakai kaki, bukan pakai mata! Kalau mata itu buat melihat! Dasar babo!" ryeowook tak mau kalah.

Part 3

Kecelakaan yang sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah ryeowook, membuat keributan di tengah dinginnya malam

" seharusnya kamu minta maaf " geram namja yang tadi tidak sengaja ryeowook tabrak

" tapi kau juga salah, suruh siapa berdiri disana? Kau mau memblokier jalan,hah?" sisi garang ryeowook pun keluar, dan sepertinya tujuan untuk mencari angin segar harus di tunda gara-gara kecelakaan yang sangat tidak elit sehingga membuatnya bertengkar heboh dengan seorang namja.

Di pertengahan keributan antara ryeowook dan si namja itu, tiba-tiba ada yang melerai mereka

" waeyo hyuk? Dari kejauhan ku lihat kau bertengkar? " tanya namja yang baru datang

" ne yesung hyung, ini ada yeoja yang tidak tahu diri. Sudah menabrak ku tapi dia tak mau minta maaf " sungut namja yang ternyata eunhyuk

" yak! Apa maksudmu aku tak mau minta maaf, hah? Kau juga salah! " bela ryeowook

" ish... kau ini sudah salah tapi masih mengelak" cerca enhyuk

" yak! Hentikan! Kalian membuatku pusing. Kau hyuk, dia yeoja kenapa tidak mengalah saja?" yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menonton angkat bicara

" kenapa kau malah membela yeoja kecil ini hyung?"

" MWO? Kau bilang apa? Aku kecil? Enak saja, aku sudah kelass 2 SMA. Kau itu namja monkey :P "

Ryeowook dan eunhyuk tak menghiraukan yesung yang sudah jengah melihat pertengkaran mereka. Yesung seperti tak di anggap, dia hanya tak habis pikir, baru kali ini eunhyuk yang berstatus dongsaeng kandung yesung bertengkar hebat. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, tak biasanya eunhyuk seperti itu.

" STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" teriak yesung

Seketika eunhyuk dan ryeowook berhenti beradu mulut

" kalian tidak bisa diam ya? Telinga ku panas, kalau mau bertengkar jangan di tengah jalan. Tindakan kalian seperti anak kecil " ujar yesung

"...jangan bicara lagi hyuk" yesung melarang eunhyuk bicara, padahal eunhyuk baru saja buka mulut tapi yesung sudah mempotongnya

" nama kamu siapa yeoja kecil? Malam-malam anak kecil jalan sendiri? Mana umma sama appa kamu? " yesung bertanya pada ryeowook, tapi raut muka ryeowook berubah semakin garang tapi tidak untuk yesung

" yak! Aku bukan anak kecil, aku sudah besar. Buktinya aku sudah kelas 2 SMA!" sanggah ryeowook yang tak terima di bilang anak kecil, dan ekspresinya cemberut lucu membuat yesung gemas

" jangan bertingkah sperti itu anak kecil, kau membuatku gemas " ucpa yesung sambil mencubit kedua pipi ryeowook

" aw.. appo " ryeowook merengut sebal dengan yesung

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu pun ikut sebal

" hyung!" merasa di panggil yesung menengok ke arah eunhyuk

" wae?" tanya yesung

" mau sampai kapan kau menggoda anak kecil ini, hah?"

" dasar monkey, aku bukan anak kecil" protes ryeowook

" ya sudah, kau bukan anal kecil kok. Kau mau kemana? Tidak baik gadis sperti kau jalan malam sendirian" yesung mengalah, karena kalau tidak pasti akan berlanjut bahkan sampai pagi.

" mollayo " jawab ryeowook

" kau keluar malam tanpa tujuan? Aigo~" ucap eunhyuk, ryeowook hanya mengangguk untuk membenarkan ucapan eunhyuk

" yesung imnida, dan ini eunhyuk dongsaeng ku " yesung memperkenalkan diri dan juga eunhyuk tanpa di minta

" ne, ryeowook imnida, kalian bisa memanggil ku wookie saja " senyum ryeowook setelah memperkenalkan diri

" nama yang imut seperti orangnya" gumam yesung

" sejak kapan kau jadi namja penggoda begitu hyung?" tanya eunhyuk yang lebih tepatnya mengejek yesung.

Tapi yesung tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat menjerumuskan

Yesung dan ryeowook jalan beriringan. Yesung menawarkan diri untuk menamani ryeowook. Sedangkan eunhyuk pun cengo di tinggal pergi oleh hyungnya dan ryeowook.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan rumah sungmin. Seharian tadi sungmin main kerumah kyuhyun, siapa tahu saja nantinya mereka bisa menikah

" ehmmm... kyu kau tidak ke dalam dulu?" tanya sungmin yang masih berada di dalam mobil

" sudah malam minnie..." tolak kyuhyun halus takut menyinggung perasaan sungmin

" tapi temani aku kyu, appa umma sedang pergi dan aku di rumah sendiri " ujar sungmin

" memangnya mereka kemana minnie?" kyuhyun khawatir dengan sungmin

" keluar negeri ada urusan bisinis, dan aku tidak di ajak. Padahal aku kan tidak berani sendirian kyu~" keluh sungmin yang di tinggal orangtuanya untuk bisnis

" ehm..." kyuhyun berfikir sejenak untuk menerima ajakan sungmin

" ne, aku temani kamu minnie chagi"

" ayo ke dalam, dan jangan lupa bilang sama ajhumma dan ajossi"

.

.

Dua sejoli itu masuk ke dalam rumah sungmin. Selagi sungmin ke dapur mengambil minuman, kyuhyun menelpon orangtuanya untuk meminta ijin karena tidak pulang dan menginap di rumah sungmin.

" ini kyu minumannya, aku ganti baju dulu "

Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya. Sambil menunggu sungmin ganti baju kyuhyun mulai sibuk dengan game.

" kyu~" kyuhyun menengok

" ne minnie?"

" kau maau makan apa? Biar aku buatkan "

" apa saja asal jangan sayuran, aku tak suka sayuran"

" ne ne, arraseo"

.

.

Sungmin sibuk di dapur, membuatkan makanan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai bosan dengan permainan gamenya, dia mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik tapi dia tak berhasil menemukannya. Terlintas di otaknya untuk menyusul sungmin di dapur, dia pun berjalan ke arah dapur.

" chagi kau masak apa?" tanya kyuhyun yang sudah melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sungmin

" sesuai yang kau inginkan kyu, yang penting bukan sayur kan?"

" habis makan, kita jalan-jalan sebentar ne?" kyuhyun tak beranjak dari posisi awalnya

" ne " jawab singkat sungmin

" sudah matang kyu, makan dulu. Pasti kau lapar " suruh sungmin, yang sambil membawa masakannya ke meja makan

" wookie, kita mau kemana?" tanya yesung yang sadar dari tadi hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan

" entahlah oppa , wookie juga bingung "

" bagaimana kalau kita ke Indonesia saja" usul eunhyuk dengan menyebutkan salah satu tempat yang mungkin bagi eunhyuk tempat itu eksotis

" Indonesia? Jauh tidak dari sini oppa?" tanya ryeowook yang sekarang sudah lebih baik keadaanya

" ehm...lumayan dekat. Paling naik pesawat juga tidak ada sehari" eunhyuk asal

" emang dimana itu indonesia?" sekarang yesung yang bertanya

" aish,,,, hyung ini benar-benar pabo. Indonesia itu di luar negari, disana orangnya ramah, banyak makanan enak, tempat wisata yang keren lho hyung" eunhyuk mempromosikan dengan antusias

" kamu sudah pernah kesana hyuk?"

" belum hyung, hehehehe" cengir eunhyuk yang mendapat jitakan dari yesung

" oppa, aku mau ice cream" rengek ryeowook

" eh? Ini sudah malam wookie" protes yesung

" tapi wookie mau! Ya sudah, wookie ke kedai ice cream saja sendiri" ujar ryeowook sambil berlalu begitu saja

" WOOKIE! TUNGGU!" eunhyuk berteriak dan menyusul ryeowook, dia tidak tega melihat seorang yeoja pergi sendiri

" TUNGGU AKU!" yesung menyusul ryeowook dan eunhyuk yang meninggalkannya sendiri

.

Mereka bertiga semakin dekat, baru berapa menit mereka bertemu. Tapi kebersamaan yang singkat itu tak mereka hiraukan. Mereka bercerita panjang lebar selama berjalan menuju kedai ice ceam.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kedai ice cream. Tak butuh waktu lama mencari kedai ice cream.

" wookie kita sampai, sekarang mau pesen apa wookie?" tawar yesung tapi ryeowook tak menjawabnya

" wookie..wookie.." yesung memanggil – manggil ryeowook

.

.

.

Tbc

gomawo yang uda mau review,

semoga masih mau baca n review lagi ne?

mian semakin gaje nih FF :)


	4. Chapter 4

**The piece of my heart 4 **

·

Main cast : Ryeowook (yeoja)

Yesung (namja)

And other cast | slight : haewook

Summary : seorang yeoja yang tidak ada femininnya sama sekali , bisa di taklukan oleh namja yang bisa di bilang agak pendiam. Tapi setelah yeoja itu telah mencintainya, namja itu tidak memperdulikannya

.

.

" WOOKIE! TUNGGU!" eunhyuk berteriak dan menyusul ryeowook, dia tidak tega melihat seorang yeoja pergi sendiri

" TUNGGU AKU!" yesung menyusul ryeowook dan eunhyuk yang meninggalkannya sendiri

Mereka bertiga semakin dekat, baru berapa menit mereka bertemu. Tapi kebersamaan yang singkat itu tak mereka

hiraukan. Mereka bercerita panjang lebar selama berjalan menuju kedai ice ceam.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kedai ice cream. Tak butuh waktu lama mencari kedai ice cream.

" wookie kita sampai, sekarang mau pesen apa wookie?" tawar yesung tapi ryeowook tak menjawabnya

" wookie..wookie.." yesung memanggil – manggil ryeowook

.

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

.

.

Part 4

.

.

Yesung cengo, melihat ryeowook hanya berdiri terpaku tak mengindahkan panggilan dari suara yang menurut yesung merdu. Yesung sendiri bingung, kenapa ryeowook diam saja seperti patung.

" OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." teriak ryeowook setelah aksi diamnya. Dan ryeowook pun berhasil membuat duo namja di sebelahnya shock berat, tak menyangka yeoja seimut dan selembut ryeowook bisa berteriak sekeras itu. Sampai- sampai menggemparkan dunia

" wookie?" kyuhyun yang juga kaget dengan suara cempreng ryeowook

Ryeowook menghampiri kyuhyun dan sungmin, " oppa kenpa disini? Bukannya anter minnie unni?"

" ne chagi, tadi oppa uda anter pulang tapi minnie mau beli ice cream. Chagi kenpa malam-malam keluar? Umma appa tidak melarang? Kenapa ada dua namja, yang satu mirip monyet dan yang satunya lagi aneh begitu?"

" aish... jinja, oppa anggap wookie penjahat? Di interogasi begitu?"

" ah~ mian chagi, habis tidak seperti biasanya wookie keluar malam selain sama oppa"

" ne.. wookie akan jelaskan ke oppa"

Ryeowook menjelaskan kronologisnya bagaimana dia bisa keluar sampai bisa bertemu dengan eunhyuk dan yesung. Sedangkan eunhyuk dan yesung hanya menjadi pendengar setia, sambil memakan ice cream yang telah di pesannya tadi.

Ryeowook menolak tawaran kyuhyun untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Dia memilih pulang bersama dua namja yang baru berapa jam saja di kenalnya

" wookie yakin tidak mau oppa antar? "

" aniya oppa, wookie bisa pulang sendiri. Lagian juga ada YeHyuk oppa ini, pasti mereka mau mengantar wookie pulang, iya kan oppa? "

" i..iya wookie, nanti kami antar" jawab yesung, sedangkan eunhyuk hanya manyun yang sebenarnya tidak menyetujui perkataan ryeowook

" kalau begitu oppa pulang kerumah minnie ya chagi, salam buat umma appa ne? Tadi oppa sudah ijin menginap di rumah minnie"

" siap oppa"

Kyuhyun pulang dengan sungmin, sedangkan ryeowook masih betah berada di kedai ice cream.

.

.

.

Sungmin house

" kyu.. kau tidur di kamar tamu yaa?"

" ne minnie, kau pergi ke kamr dulu saja. Aku masih belum mau tidur"

" tapi jangan malam – malam kyu, ingat besok kuliah pagi, dan jangan teriak kalau kau kalah bermain game" saran sungmin yang memang sudah tahu betul bagaimana kyuhyun itu

" arraseo chagiya~"

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dia telah berganti pakaian. Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tapi usahanya gagal, sungmin tak dapat melakukannya. Sehingga dia berinisiatif untuk melihat kyuhyun.

Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar, dan turun ke bawah. Dia masih mendapati kyuhyun sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya. Kyuhyun tak menyadari, kalau sungmin sudah ada di sebelahnya.

" kyu~ " panggilan manja sungmin di tujukan buat kyuhyunnya

" eh? Minnie, belom tidur? Ini sudah malam, besok kesiangan bagaimana? " tanya kyuhyun yang seperti ibu-ibu

" aku tidak bisa tidur kyu, kamu juga kenapa tidak tidur hah? "

" aigo~ minnie, uda tahu kan aku susah tidur kalau belom main game " sungmin hanya mengangguk untuk membenarkan kata-kata kyuhyun

Sungmin pun terlelap di samping kyuhyun, dengan posisi kepala sungmin menyandar di bahu kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu langsung menghentikan permainannya, dan membawa sungmin ke kamarnya.

" wookie mau pulang" tanya yesung

" ani, entahlah oppa,, wookie tak ingin pulang" keluh ryeowook

" ini sudah malam, ayo pulang aku antar"

" wookie ingin menikmati malam ini oppa"

" aish... yeoja kecil, ayo pulang! Nanti kau sakit lagi, malam ini dingin sekali dan lihatlah keadaanmu? Ck, sudah kecil seperti itu tapi masih keras kepala kau!" cerca eunhyuk

" kau ini cerewet seperti nenek saja monkey :p"

" sudahlah... ! wookei mau kemana? Aku antar" yesung menengahi pertempuran yang hampir saja akan terjadi

" ke taman saja oppa"

" ne, ayo berangkat" eunhyuk semangat dan berlari mendahului yewook

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov

'Tidurlah bintangku, pejamkan matamu Bulan mendoakanmu dari jauh Semoga lelap dalam mimpimu'

Aku membawa minnie ke kamarnya, ternyata yeoja mungil berat juga ya?

Aigo~~ minnie , kamu makan apa bisa seberat ini? dari luar saja kau kelihatan ramping, ternyata kau salah.

Akhirnya sampai kamar minnie juga, setelah perjuangan naik ke lantai dua.

Ku rebahkan tubuh minnie, hah~ lelah juga membawa kau minnie.

Minnie... kau cantik saat tidur, keindahanmu tak dapat tergantikan, biarpun bintang tak lagi bersinar

Saranghae minnie..

Aku mengecup pelan bibir mungil minnie, dan entah kenapa aku tak bisa melepaskan begitu saja. Aku seperti terhipnotis dengan rasa bibir minnie yang entah susah untuk ku ungkapkan

TBC

MOHON RCLnya semua,,

yang semept baca FF saya,,, *bow


End file.
